chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Caribbean Sea
Barbituros Islands(San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups)-Islands bordering San Sombrèro. Barclay Islands('''The Barclays)(The Deceiver)- British-dependent archipelago off the Bahamas. It is transitioning from British Rule to independence. Embroiled in conflict between Castro's Tropico and the drug trade. '''Booty Island(Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge)- a pirate island in the game, part of the Tri-Island area (governed by Elaine Marley) Cascara(Water)a tiny island nation formerly a British Colony. Cayuna(John Hearne Novels)- an imaginary island modelled on Jamaica. Replaces it here. Costa Estralia, Costa Luna(Princess Protection Program)- Costa Estralia Dictatorship under General Kane, who took control of the rival Country Costa Luna in 2009, interrupting the Coronation of Princess Rosalinda Montoya Fiore . He was apprehended by International Authorities and the Monarchy restored the same year. Rosalinda was crowned Queen of Costa Luna. Crab Island(Patrouille des Castors comics) poor island shaped like a crab, under the domination of Crocodile Island. Crocodile Island(Patrouille des Castors comics)- island shaped like a crocodile, with a dictatorial government which seems to be heavily influenced by Tahiti. Replaces Tahiti. Fantastic Island: A French West Indian island, plagued by supernatural activity. It appears in the Canadian fantasy series Martin Mystery. Isla Island (later as Bananarama)(American Dad! episode "Moon Over Isla Island"). A small Island Dictatorial nation. The original dictator named Juanito Pequeño choked to death on a corn dog and replaced by Roger Smith, who impersonated him. Smith renamed the island Bananarama before being replaced by a dancing dictator named Hector Aldozer. Jambalaya Island: an ex-pirate island, turned to a tourist attraction center, in Escape from Monkey Island La Republica de los Bananas(Junta): Lucre Island: a pirate island in the game, Escape from Monkey Island Mêlée Island: a pirate island, from the Monkey Island games, part of the Tri-Island area (governed by Elaine Marley) Phatt Island: in the game Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge Plunder Island: a pirate island in the game The Curse of Monkey Island, part of the Tri-Island area (governed by Elaine Marley) Porto Santo: a tiny island nation in Latin America visited by Steve Urkel in the Family Matters episode "South of the Border". (Note: Porto Santo is a real island of Madeira Archipelago which it replaces). Republica Libra: island country in the Caribbean with similarities to the Dominican Republic, in the novel Shooting Script by Gavin Lyall. Capital: Santo Bartolomeo. Replaces the Dominican Republic. Sacramento: in Érico Veríssimo's novel O Senhor Embaixador (The Ambassador), heavily based on Cuba. Replaces it here. Saint Honoré: in Agatha Christie's novel A Caribbean Mystery Saint Marie: setting of the BBC TV series Death in Paradise Saint Nicholas: setting of the film Club Paradise San Lorenzo: a tiny, rocky island nation in Kurt Vonnegut's Cat's Cradle San Cristobal: a fictional island used in many of the novels of the Barbadian writer George Lamming San Escobar: a non-existent country, mistakenly mentioned by Polish Minister of Foreign Affairs Witold Waszczykowski. San Marcos: civil-war torn Central American country in an episode of MacGyver, in the 1971 motion picture Bananas, in an episode of The A-Team, as well as a 2014 episode of Archer'. South American country in an episode of Alarm für Cobra 11 - Die Autobahnpolizei. San Monique: nation run by a drug lord in the James Bond movie Live and Let Die Santa Costa: dictatorship from the pilot episode of Mission: Impossible. Appears to lie somewhere between Cuba and the Venezuelan coast on a map seen–briefly–at the start of the episode. Scabb Island: an anarchic pirate island in the game Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge Skull Island: a small pirate island in the game The Curse of Monkey Island. No tto be confused with the Skull Island from which King Kong originates. Solís: an island dictatorship found in the video game Just Cause 4 Tropico(Tropico): A tiny Caribbean Spanish-speaking island-nation of non-specified localisation on which is set the action of the Cold War themed eponymous series of city-building games; it can be either communist or capitalistic, democratic or dictatorial, depending on how the player manages the state of government. Vilena: an island in the Gulf of Mexico led by a military dictatorship in The Expendables Category:Locations Category:Countries